


A Friend of the Devil is a Friend of Mine

by SlashnEggs



Series: Twenty Something verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Dark Comedy, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Police! Aomine, house arrest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashnEggs/pseuds/SlashnEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami cheats, Kuroko causes collateral damage, Aomine finally reads Law for Dummies and houses a newly labeled criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on the fic for a a while. It's still a work in progress and not betaed. I also do not study law or have encyclopedic knowledge of the jailing system. Most of this was just basic research and may require a slight suspension of disbelief. I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

At first, Aomine thought it had to be some prank that he would eventually let go after a couple of days. Or it was a “cute” little message from the precinct commenting on his unorthodox behavior in the field. It was neither. 

“Aren't you going to start the questioning, Aomine-Kun?” inquired a remarkably incredulous Kuroko, currently handcuffed in his disheveled, kindergarten teacher uniform, looking as unfazed as ever despite the bruises on his face, blood on his cheeks, and damage report in front of him on the metal table. Aomine didn't know how to respond; sarcastically or seriously?

“I really don't know how to question someone who thought it would be funny to crash a car into a fire station. Especially you of all people.”

The roles seemed to be reversed. Normally, Aomine would be the one to do stupid things that would eventually put himself in Kuroko's position while that said person would listlessly interrogate him with a scolding and a time out. Not the other way around. Aomine wasn't surprised, however, to see Kuroko act as emotionless as ever.

“You sure you weren't under the influence?”

“I was sober.”

“You didn't take any drugs?”

“I'm clean.”

“You weren't forced by the yakuza, Italian mafia...Akashi?” 

Kuroko’s mildly annoyed yet blunt gaze answered the question. It made Aomine punch the table for the umpteenth time this evening. 

“Then what the hell were you thinking?!”

“I was angry and the station was right there.”

It wasn't at all surprising that Kuroko was admitting he was guilty. Kuroko could never lie. It was like he was conditioned to be brutally honest no matter the situation.

“I still don’t believe you.”

“I knew you won’t, but I’m telling you the truth. I crashed my car 'purposely' into the fire station. I am fully aware and prepared to face any consequences or jail time,” Kuroko muttered with intensity and almost desperation (in his usual incredulous facade). Here he was, covered in bruises and debris, looking so pathetic yet so sure of himself. And it fucking hurt Aomine, probably more than the pain he would inflict on other criminals in this situation. Because other criminals were trash. Kuroko was far from trash and never treated anyone, even buildings, like it. Aomine bite his lips but was unable to contain this fucking nonsense any longer. 

“Alright! You’re guilty! You've fucking told me that 3 times now! I meant I can't believe that you, of all fucking people, would something as dangerous and stupid! Just what the fuck were you thinking! Wait, never mind, I don’t want to know!”

Kuroko answered anyway, “...I was pissed off.” Aomine needed a drink. The same Kuroko, Mr. Too-innocent-and too-precious to do a crime, sitting in an interrogation and admitting guilty to almost destroying a government building and for causing millions of yen in collateral damage. Aomine shot up and threw his chair towards the wall (his way of venting his anger). He looked at Kuroko, trying to see a change in his expression. Trying to wake himself up from this stupid dream. Kuroko only watched blankly as Aomine lost control of himself and break a chair. 

Aomine slowly recomposed himself as he walked towards the door. “Must have be something pretty fucked up to make you go bat shit insane.” 

Kuroko closed his eyes in agreement. “I believe the sentence is 50 million yen in fines plus two to seven in prison.” The fact that Kuroko might have had to research the exact sentence on what in presumably the dark depths of the internet almost made Aomine chuckle. 

“Just be lucky no one was there in the fucking fire truck,” Aomine whispered as he slammed the open and left. He then leaned against the outside of the door, rubbed his eyes and glanced at his watch. 12:35 am. Too fucking late for this kind of crap. Kuroko was lucky to have a clean record (until now). He knew there would be some jail time. Still, something deep inside Aomine’s so called heart believed Kuroko did not deserve such punishment. He also feared Kuroko might get broken (maybe raped) if he was in jail (though it would mean hearing possibly hilarious stories). 

As a police officer, Aomine should not feel bad for Kuroko. As his friend, rival, and ex-boyfriend, he should. He opened the door again, still no change in Kuroko’s expression. 

‘...You’ll get a court appointed lawyer. Because this is your first major crime, it may not be as severe since there were no deaths or any injuries. You will be held responsible for the damage.”

“I am prepared for that.”

Gosh, why was Kuroko so fucking calm and stoic all the goddamn time. 

“You must be mad at me,” Kuroko breathed after a pause, “I would be too if I were you.” 

Aomine exploded “No. Fucking. Shit, Kuroko! You’re a fucking criminal now! I fucking arrested you in your fucking kindergarten apron and shit! Of course I’m mad! Do you know what’s going to happen to you?” 

Kuroko bit his lip, his eyes still empty and void of any emotion. It was hard to read what was going on in his small head. Aomine just looked at him with a mixture of puzzlement, anger, confusion, pity, and betrayal. He slowly got up, kicked his chair and spit out a “fuck” under his breath. He didn’t want to deal with this. Not right now. Not ever. 

“I was mad at him...” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The day Kuroko found out Kagami was cheating on him was the day he learned one could indeed snap a barbie doll in half with one hand. 

It caught him off guard, at work nonetheless. It was a standard Wednesday, the kids were doing arts and crafts as Kuroko picked up the damage left from choice. He felt his phone vibrate when he realized he took Kagami’s phone, heard a message from a certain Tatsuya and nearly threw the phone out the window. But he was still at work and he didn’t want to scare the children. He put the phone back in his pocket, proceeded to smile and make macaroni pictures with his students and let the day go on. Once all the kids were gone, he tried to kick a cubby, only to stub his toe. Even when throwing a private temper tantrum, Kuroko still looked inept. 

Kuroko sat in one of the little kiddy chairs in hopes of understanding the situation. Kuroko had never dated anyone besides Aomine and Kagami. Truth be told, he only dated those two and pursued a serious relationship with the latter. They had been together since high school, went to college together without cheating on each other then, stayed with each other while one played for the NBA while the other started a job as a kindergarten teacher. He even supported Kagami’s decision to retire early and become a volunteer firefighter. It seemed like a perfect family story. 

Kagami did not seem like the type to cheat on someone. He didn't seem like the kind of person who got a text of someone’s balls with a “wanna go again tonite ;).” It wasn't just some sexbot. There was history of sexting that Kagami neglected to cover up. Kuroko took a deep breath 

He would need to talk about with Kagami. Unfortunately, Kagami and had him carpooled to work and he was right outside the school waiting for him, beeping the car in a teasing manner. A large grin was plastered on his face as if nothing happened. Kuroko almost vomited inside. 

“Must have been a tough day! You look intense!” Kuroko chose not to answer back.

“You can keep the car tonight. The department is having a yakiniku party and a friend is driving me home. A night off from designated driver duty!” Kuroko just nodded icely. 

“I’ll also be late tomorrow. I’m playing basketball with Tatsuya. Remember him? He was on the team with your giant friend!” He nodded again. 

“You ok? You’re very quiet. Not your usual witty self.”

“...It was a long day...” 

“Well, if something happened, you can tell me. By the way, have you seen my phone?”

Kuroko pulled out the phone without glancing at Kagami. Kagami gladly took the phone, glanced at the screen for a couple of seconds and abruptly stopped the car, his grin now turned into a pensive frown. Kuroko took that as the cue to begin. 

“You were never good at keeping secrets.”

“It’s not what you th-”

“Don’t you dare use that line with me. It’s exactly ‘what I think’ and that definitely looks like a penis.” 

“Kuroko, please listen-”

It took less than a second for Kuroko to immediately snap. “No! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down and listen to you! Don’t you dare tell me this isn’t what it looks like! And don’t you dare make yourself the innocent one in this situation! How long was this going on?” 

Kagami pursed his lips together, venting his tension on the steering wheel. 

“Kagami. How. Long?” 

“...A while.”

“Very specific. Try again.” 

“I...I don’t remember! A couple of years now! Is that what wanted?” 

Kuroko suddenly felt sick. A couple of years? They had just taken out a lease for their apartment not two months ago and he’s been fucking his surrogate brother for over two years? 

“Please leave the car.You can find someone else to drive you home.”

Kagami glared at Kuroko, eyes on the brink of tears filled with a mixture of resentment and plea. He eventually got himself out of the vehicle and briskly walked away, never once looking back. 

Kuroko stayed in the passenger’s seat for a while. Just this morning, he had woken next to Kagami, made him an omelette, and kissed him goodbye. Just like he had been doing since the end of high school. 

Kuroko was never one to get emotional. It would be a waste to cry over something he did not bring upon himself. He rarely expressed any form of anger (unless he was playing basketball) and liked to be the straight faced gentlemen in any situation. He was well aware about all the ‘ordinary’ jokes about him. Kuroko lived to be nothing more than ordinary or even boring. It meant not having to live a trouble-free life. 

People cheat all the time. He saw it in middle school, high school, college, and especially in adult life. Kuroko was used to watching it from the sidelines.

‘It’s a waste to cry over him. Don’t cry. Just don’t’

Kuroko had no idea why he was now crying inside his now ex-boyfriends car. Kuroko felt a part of himself was destroyed, was brutally crumpled right before his eyes. He felt years of repressed anger and sorrow break fear from his usual stoic demeanor. He was breaking down in a car outside his neighborhood.

The next stage of this downward spiral was victimization: Was it Kuroko’s fault? Was he not sexy like Tatsuya was (Kuroko did not really look attractive in the traditional sense or even in the average sense)? Was he neglecting Kagami in some ways? They had lived a comfortable sex life, they both had jobs to help sustain each other. 

Some part in Kuroko’s head told him not blame himself when someone’s cheats. He wasn’t the victim or the causer. The last thing he should be doing is getting worked up over this. But it hurt. The feeling was more painful than getting hit with a basketball, more painful than excessive training, more painful than when Aomine told him he didn't remember how to receive his passes... 

He stayed in the car for the rest of the afternoon. Bystanders tried to ask what was wrong but Kuroko couldn’t answer. Not when he was in a fetal position, crying frantically. He eventually glanced at the time to see 9:34pm on the car’s clock and gradually regained his senses. He was a couple of minutes away from his apartment, the most obviously he could go. Instead, Kuroko took a detour. Something else had possessed him to drive and led him to the volunteer fire station, where Kagami worked. He stared at the building intensely. No one seemed to be present. A lone fire truck stood in the garage, looking at Kuroko blankly in the face. The next couple of minutes became a blur.   
___________________________________________________  
“No.”

“You can’t say no to an officer of the law.”

“But I have a right to say no to bailing out a crazed murder?”

“Don’t talk about Tetsu like that. He didn’t murder anyone. He just caused some collateral damage.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Oy, Midorin! This is Kuroko we’re talking about! You know as well as I do he’s not gonna survive a second in jail. He’ll be a walking cumdumpster after five minutes!”

“...You do realize that’s making me want to hang up even more.”

“Well I’ll just call again! Maybe arrest you for disobeying an officer!” Amonie spat at the pay phone. In the dead of night. Freezing his ass off. Because he forgot to charge his cell phone because of the impromptu over time tonight. Honestly, the fact he forced himself to call Midorima, Doctor Midorima, to bail out Kuroko just in case meant he had really ran out of ideas. 

“Aomine, I was never that close to him. Yet I know he doesn't want anyone to bail him out. He knows what he’s done and he needs to pay the consequences. What appalls me is you want me to bail out someone who's admitted to being guilty. I may not practice law-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a doctor. Whoopie! But you of all people can get him out of there and give house arrest or something! Look, I’ve never asked you for favors-”

“You have.”

“Shut up. Just hear me out!” 

Aomine cursed when he heard the line go dead but he learned anything from hanging out with Momoi it was that you keep pestering you’ll eventually get what you want (he also did not want to call Momoi. That’d just be a disaster). So naturally, he called Midorima again. 

“I’ll write a complaint to your precinct if you keep calling this number.”

“Just pay the bail and I won’t bother you again. Please, Midorin…”

Aomine knew how Midorima worked. No matter how much he tried to distance himself, he would always succumb to others needs. 

“How much?”

“It’s probably 100 thousand at this point.”

Midorima hung up anyway.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No fucking way, Daiki!”

“Sir, I’m being serious here.”

“When are ever serious! You always slack off and always wait for the moment to lock someone up! Why should I let you be serious now!” Aomine didn't have a retort for that but he was still pissed enough to keep pleading.

“Look, he’s admitted guilt. But the guy has a clean record, no drug or drinking history, fuck I’ve seen him run 20 blocks to return a guy’s wallet before! He’s not fit for jail,” Aomine was more than ready to get on his knees and beg. He could already feel them shaking. He could feel his eyes sting from holding in tears. It was not part of his job to get emotional. 

“Daiki, personal connections aren't gonna cut it. Let the jury decide that. It’s not our job.” 

“The jury is too stupid to believe a guy like Kuroko isn't clean!” 

“He’s still gonna have to deal with a judge and have a hearing tomorrow! Didn’t you read the book? Scratch that, I know the fucking answer to that.” 

It was too fucking late to be pleading with his boss. Hell, Aomine wasn't sure if he was acting like a police officer, asking his boss to abuse his position and bail out Kuroko. Normally, he would just laugh it off if it was some other stupid criminal or hobo. But this was Kuroko, who was certainly not a criminal (though now he was) or a fucking hobo. He was a kindergarten teacher who just had his heart broken and took revenge by crashing his car into his asshole boyfriend’s work place. Who just happens to be a volunteer firefighter. The good news was there no no injuries, casualties (except that now ruined firetruck) and no teams were deployed that evening. Still, Kuroko did cause over 50 million yen in damage and it was a federal building. Now was just the time were the unit had to decide what the fuck to do with him before the lawyers get here. 

Aomine had been working as a police officer for about 5 years now. He had seen shit, caused some shit, and acted like shit in order to protect the people of Tokyo. He also got a snazzy uniform. Besides being a basketball player, Aomine liked the idea of having some authority without having to work for it. He was a prodigy during the application and training process; great reflexes, a good knowledge of the law, and an intimidating height. He may not be the officier of the month but Aomine was still somewhat respected for doing his good at the average level. Mostly because he wouldn't have to start any conflicts with his former teammates. 

However, life was being a bitch this evening and Aomine now had to deal with the prospect of Kuroko going to jail, which sounded scary as it was hilarious (almost). Of course he was pissed off, he was the one that got the call that a blue haired individual of about 5’7 crashed on purpose. He needed a beer. Maybe 20. 

The very thought of Kuroko going to prison felt uncomfortable to Aomine. Had it been someone like Kise or Murachin (both have had a DUI once or twice), he’d probably would have no second thought. Hell, even Midorima! But it was always Kuroko who managed to give him cognitive dissonance. It was always Kuroko who gave him hindsight. It was Kuroko who made him break the law instead of enforcing it. 

After whispering fuck a couple times under his breath, the door next to Aomine opened and out came an emotionless Kuroko, handcuffed and shit. It was like some sort of surrealist train wreck and Aomine hated train wrecks. And surrealism (Momoi and Kise had taken him to see a surrealist film she helped produce one time and he hasn’t forgiven them since). Speaking of Momoi, she would have something to say about this pickle. Kuroko was led to a vacant jail cell, finding the nearest place to sit and waited contently for whatever fucking reason. A fellow officer (one of the novices) popped up from his desk.

“They may not give the guy a lawyer. He didn’t ask for one. Didn’t want a trail. Out of all the fucked up people we get in here, this is probably a winner.” 

“He just doesn't like conflict...he’s always been like that…” 

“Then how about house arrest?”


	2. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroko believes he is living in a sick version of Cinderella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to post the chapter sooner but I will have a weekly posting schedule ASAP! Thank you to the kind folk who left me kudos!

Kuroko was never fond of Aomine’s cleanliness aesthetic. Actually, he abhorred it, in addition to his cleanliness. He had been held in captivity at Aomine’s man cave for about two months now and all he did was continually clean a pathway to get from the bedroom to the bathroom. Kuroko almost feared it was impossible to make this place clean. After all, he can’t legally go anywhere with his house arrest band on. He could make an argue to the probation officers that the amount of cleaning he did here could equal community service hours.

Kuroko liked be to minimalist yet efficient. everything was immaculate and tidy. He knew where things were and never wasted a step. Aomine apparently lived off navigating through his clutter and was possibly a hoarder (Kuroko had seen things from their Teiko days that should of been burned right before they went to high school.) He was also not fond of his cleaning habits, which included laundry when it got that smelly, dishes when he felt like it, and taking out the trash when it blocked the path to the bathroom. Kuroko also didn't like to be referred to as his ‘jail maiden’ based on his circumstances. He would only put effort into cleaning when people of importance were coming, but that rarely happened as Kuroko and Momoi were too much of friends to be considered people and the only visitors he got. 

How he got into this mess was the least of his worries. After All, Kagami was the main owner of the apartment and Kuroko refused to be under house arrest in the same roof as that back-stabbing bitch (Kuroko found himself swearing a lot these days). He had lost his job, his home, his faith in humanity, his sanity, and trust of the most important people in his life. Now he was here, forever doomed to clean up Aomine’s shit and never see that light of day until a year from now. Jail almost seemed like a better option. 

He would frequent calls from Momoi, trying to be his mock therapist, saying she knows people who could help get his back. Kise texted every five seconds, demanding to know if Aomine was sexually abusing him and why he wasn’t crashing at his penthouse (Aomine refused any of place except his own, especially Kise’s). Teppei and Hyuuga would occasionally mail Kuroko care packages of magazines and books to get him up to date with the outside world as Aomine spent a majority of his income on booze and pornos. Midorima broke all connections with him , Murachin couldn't care less, and not even god knows what goes on in Akashi’s mind. 

Kuroko could feel a vein pop when he heard the door kick open, shelping in a disheveled Aomine when a couple of messed up library books mixed in with porno magazines and a potent stench of sake and cigarettes. 

“Did you really go to library?” 

“Yeah...for a bit…”

“So you didn't go to the library?” After all, it was Aomine’s ingenious idea to plea for Kuroko, not hire a private attorney, and read up on cases concerning collateral damage. 

“Relax, your hearing isn't until a couple months and you haven't gotten into trouble...yet,” Aomine smirked at him with a drunken gaze. 

“Cause I get so much relaxation from cleaning up your shit constantly.” Kuroko had also discovered he was swearing a lot these days. 

Aomine threw himself on the couch, right after Kuroko had just fluffed the pillows.

“Blame your anger management issues.”

“I’ll blame whoever thought it was a good idea to put me here for house arrest.” Aomine growled, Kuroko, despite his passivity for conflict, could also be very stubborn in a passive aggressive way. 

“You’re here because you have no where else to fucking go. God forbid you stay with Kagami cause if that was the case you’d already be in jail for first degree murder. Plus you look right at home here with your yellow gloves and cleaning apron, so just shut the fuck up or I’ll really put you in jail.” Aomine eyed Kuroko as he said that, chuckling darkly at the pink apron Kuroko had on, the yellow rubber gloves, and the toilet cleaner in his hands. He could have pointed out that Kuroko wasn't force to clean his flat but irony would only piss Kuroko off more. 

“I didn't ask to be here, Aomine,” Kuroko muttered venomously, throwing the toliet cleaner curtly at his face, “I highly doubt it was your superior officer who mandated I be here voluntarily. Also, your toilet was clogged again.” Aomine cursed when the cleaner hit his face, getting up to stare down t Kuroko. 

“Criminals don’t have the right to throw shit at their officers.”

“It’s your shit on their anyway so I don’t see the problem.”

“Fuck you, jail bait.” 

This was about the same conversation that would occur since the past two months. Aomine would claim to o the library and read about law when he would really get wasted or pick on kids. He would then go to work, come home, get into an argument with Kuroko, indirectly piss him off, eat, drink again, watch TV, and ass out on whatever he could sleep on. His bed was merely a suggestion. Kuroko would just clean, eat, read, clean again, and punch something before going to bed on his tiny futon after praying that Aomine wasn't using that for his slumber that night. It was the last place Kuroko wanted to be. He remembered violently cringing the judge had ruled that before his main hearing, he would cohabitate with Aomine in lieu of spending time in jail. He got mad because he had told Aomine he wanted to go to jail, rot away in a place where he would far from his life with Kagami. Away from the lies and betrayal. Aomine wasn't making it better for him. 

Aomine, on the other hand, found it pathetic. Kuroko had reduced himself to a low life criminal who spends his days being pissed off with a dust buster in his hands. He was swearing more and more, barely smiling, and sulking every second of the day. It would have been too perfect to send the fucker to jail. After all, art of the law system was to make criminal reevaluate their life in the worst environment possible. If Kuroko wanted jail, he wouldn't learn. Here, he would be forced too. It was a train wreck that Aomine love to watch but only for the glee of not having Kuroko be raped day after day in that dump. A dump Kuroko didn't need to learn how much of a fucker he was. 

Aomine was also surprised by his response of not going back to castrate Kagami himself. In fact, going to Kagami never appeared to cross his mind. Even Aomine was kind of enough to not mention his name in front of Kuroko in his current state. Yet Aomine himself also did not consider Kagami’s fault in this debacle. Yeah, he knew Kagami was never a good ‘light’ like he was during the high school years. But Kagami was never the kind to cheat. Or even date. Or even think of any type of sex in a sexual manner. He remembered the bang of jealousy when it was publicly announced that the two were dating in their last year of high school, four years after he and Kuroko had broken up in Teiko. Sure, everyone knew they were doing it before they made it public but hearing it out of their mouths made Aomine tingle inside. Made him go to get burgers and overdose on onions and pickles to wide the taste out of his mouth. Wide the taste of “I shouldn't be this fucking upset.” Yet now all he could was laugh. Kuroko broke up with Aomine because he was (or is) a selfish asshole prick who only thinks of himself. Aomine never cheated. All of his sexual urges to vented through pornos. Kagami, however, cheated. Dared to break off their trust for another guy (Aomine never asked who it was. He didn’t felt he needed to). He could feel the pang of defeat wash sickly away knowing he had had an upper hand now. 

His “reward” for being more faithful than Bakagami was watching Kuroko clean his toilet, his bed, his floor, his fridge, and everything in that adorable pink apron and old lady rubber gloves. The mere fact that could turn him on made him vomit internally. 

“You need more food in your fridge.”

“I have plenty.”

“You have plenty of junk food and booze. You need real food.”

“Hey, I work out everyday. And I’m not dying of malnourishment. And I've seen you mooch of those chips so don’t get me started,” he laughed when Kuroko shot him a death glare, “Ooh, a Kuroko glare! I’m so scared,” he muttered sarcastically as he got another beer from the fridge, gulping it down in front of Kuroko.”Do you miss drinking?”

“I don’t drink.”

“Betcha have a low tolerance, get drunk after half a bottle.”

“I. Don’t. Drink.”

Kuroko nearly ripped off the apron and threw it on the counter. It was a sign Aomine eventually figured out that meant Kuroko was going to take a contemplation nap. And that he was done talking or even thinking about Aomine. Aomine, well aware of the consequences, grabbed Kuroko and flung him so his back was against his chest and Aomine;s mouth was next to his ear, making sure Kuroko could smell his alcoholic breath. “You look so fucking sexy in that apron and monitor bracelet. This should have been one of our roleplays back in middle school.”

Kuroko visibly cringed with anger at the statement but licked his lips. “You’re sick.” 

“You would always get off when I was. You like having someone talk dirty to you.” Both of them knew it wasn't a question. “Did you get off when you crashed into the fire station?”

“Did you get off putting the handcuffs on me?” Kuroko could play at this game. 

“If it had been different circumstances. Did you like it when I put in the car? Did you get hard when you heard the sirens go off?”

“I could have orgasmed at the spot,” Kuroko whispered huskily yet sardonically, slowly moving himself against Aomine, “Would you get hard if I run out of this apartment, run into the streets and set off my bracelet, have a SWAT team come for me as I shot innocents on the street out of anger and insanity? Get sent to jail and get anally raped like you so fear?” Aomine could feel Kuroko smirk and it fucking pissed him off. This wasn't the Kuroko he knew. Kagami sure fucked up.

“That’s a sick joke, even if that stunt did make you criminally insane.”

“But I could do it. Nothing, not even you being here is stopping me.” Kuroko’s smirk had become more deranged. Aomine punched him. 

“Don’t ever fucking joke about that!”

“It felt like one when you put me here!”

“You don’t belong in jail, Kuroko! People fucking cheat all the time. They bitch, they get drunk, fuck someone they don’t know, and they get the fuck over it. Was Kagami that much of a perfect boyfriend to make you this spoiled?! Some perfect boyfriend!” Before Kuroko’s fist collided with his face, his cellphone rang. How fortuitous, it was probably fucking Kise. 

“What the fuck do you want now?!” Aomine spat into the phone, holding Kuroko back from mauling him. 

“I don’t want to talk to you. I want Kurokochi!” 

“It’s your fanboy,” Aomine the the phone at Kuroko before slamming himself into his room, “keep it fucking short.” 

Kuroko let out a breath of frustration. He really didn’t want to talk to Kise of all people but he’d rather not talk to Aomine either. 

“Hello, Kise,”

“Kurokochi! Are you alright? Are you eating right? Is Aomine not feeding you? do you need more books? Should I send Momoi over?”

“Kise, calm down. I’m fine. How was filming today?” 

“I kept urging the director to let me do more flight scenes! It’s like a dream come true being in a drama about pilots! Momoi thinks its stupid but the ratings say otherwise!”

Kise, now a famous J-drama star in Tokyo Pilots, a show about pilots in an airport still had the audacity to speak to a criminal without fearing the tabloids. He wondered how Momoi got to be a respected talent agent could allow this. After Kise got his career jump started from model to idol actor, Momoi had enough credentials to be his personal agent rather than being Aomine’s caretaker. While Aomine working under the law scared her to death, Kise being near cameramen seemed much more frightening by comparison. 

“I miss hearing your voice, Kurokochi!”

“You talked to me yesterday.”

“I mean not hearing your voice in front of me.”

“You can always come here, Kise. Aomine wasn’t serious when he said no one could enter the apartment,” Actually that was a lie. Aomine would kill someone if they came in knowing Kuroko was there, even it was Kise. Momoi was always an exception because she was Momoi. 

“I want to! But filming sucks!”

“You still get an impressive paycheck in the end,” Kuroko muttered lowly. 

“Have you, you know, thought about life after house arrest,” Kise asked but it was not the first time he mentioned it, unfortunately for Kuroko. It wasn’t so much as taboo as it was something Kuroko didn’t want to force himself to think about. Had he not been a kindergarten teacher, he would have liked to work at a library, a bookstore, or any quiet working environment. But teaching had been his life. He had loved nurturing these kids. But now it felt like a bitter memory. He could never work as a teacher again, his reputation had been tarnished, and his love of children made him too anxious now. They no longer love him back. Kuroko swallowed a gulp of breath, trying to recompose himself so that Kise wouldn't rush over there. 

“I’ll think of something,” Kuroko replied. But would he?

“I always have connec-”

“Kise…”

“I’m being serious, Kurokochi. Momoi and I can help. We want to help. Aomine is a wet blanket and you can’t go back to he who must not be named but everyone in the generation of miracles have broke off from you, which I find stupid because it was his fault-”

“Kise!” Kuroko hated to shout. He could feel Kise becoming annoyed with me out of pity.

“What’s your problem with others helping you? This is not some Stockholm Syndrome bullcrap? Is Aomine not feeding you?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this. And no, Aomine is feeding quite well,” For the first time in his life, Kuroko hung up first without a proper goodbye. Had he become misanthropic? No, it was just a dream. A dream where he was Cinderella only house arrested to a guy who would never admit to having an unhealthy obsession with him. Kuroko prayed he would wake up in Kagami's non-cheating arms and go back to helping youngsters. But it was still a dream. He threw the cellphone and watched it crack to remind himself. Aomine stomped into the room once again, glaring at him. 

"That's property of the law."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Kuroko spit out threateningly. He had to admit, he was getting better at sounding mildly convincing in that respect. Aomine cackled. 

"You seem to think I'm the sick one in this situation. I'm doing this because you are not a criminal." 

"I am a criminal! I told you to just send me to jail and you brought this shit all on yourself because you now have a chance to be better than Aomine," Kuroko'c voice cracked. 

"This has nothing to do with Kagami! You're the one that keeps bringing him up! You're the sick one who went through a vengeful ex-girlfriend phase, and you blame me for being generous!"

"When have you ever been generous? Teaching me how to shoot doesn't count." 

Aomine slammed the door loud enough to have the neighbors knock. Kuroko let out an 'everything's fine' before locking himself in the bathroom. Just two more months of this shit before he can end it all.


End file.
